Teen Titan Misc
by Just Miki
Summary: Drabbles on the many aspects of the teen titans slash and straight everyone


**Drabbles and Stories from the Teen Titans. This set however will circulate around the events that happened in the animated series and not the alternate comic book versions produced by D.C. comics, So for all those who have seen the series enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to teen titans or any of the characters. This is a fan made parody.**

**Warning. Some traces of M, not necessarily straight couples. Some Yaoi or Yuri may be incorporated because I see no reason I should confine myself along certain boundaries. This is my head after all: D Some will be dark and some will have the light hearted awesomeness associated with out loved Teen Titans**

**Mother May I**

Starfire thinks that some part of the reason she rebelled so thoroughly against the vision of a loving Mother was that she never had a Mother. So when one just turns up part of her is hurt by the implications that a creature like that could ever be her Mother.

If she had a Mother maybe things would have been different, for everybody. Maybe she would have learned to stand up for herself sooner instead of cowering every time her father the king was displeased. With her Father she could do no right but from what she understood with mothers you could do no wrong. Of course she had her wonderful caretaker who praised her and taught her to stand up when she fell down but still it would have been nice to feel soft hands tell her well done, along with the large calloused hands of her Blorthgar.

If there had been a Mother maybe things would have been different with Blackfire too. Blackfire had always been a fighter where the Tamaraneans where fierce warriors but peace loving in nature. Privately Starfire thought that Blackfire had gotten the fight from their father who could be calm and then viscous the next moment. In the beginning Blackfire had been Starfires hero and guardian.

When she was afraid to face the large crowds that came to greet her as princess, Blackfire would grip her hand and stand tall, despite the cold look sent her way for the deformed colors Blackfire was born with. And when Father would yell and tell them how useless they where, Blackfire would shield her sister, as if her body could stop the words from reaching and wounding her.

The day Father hit Blackfire, was the first time Starfire stood up to him and she shoved him away and took her sister and ran. Blackfire abandoned her the next night and left for the Quintept Galaxy before anyone knew she was gone. Starfire wonders if a mother would have been able to keep Blackfire from leaving, if a mother could have made them happy.

Most of all late in the dark of night the thought that maybe a Mother would have done something when her Father sold her to the Galabans of Nebular 4. It was done to save Tamaran. That does not make it any better.

When she reached earth and made it her home, she read the news that her Father the king had passed with mixed feelings. She wondered if she should return but what is there to return to? She loved Tamaran dearly as herself but she had no family there. Here on earth her unusual family praised her and loved her and if she was ever in Galaban hands again they would not sell her, they would save her. She has a family now but still no mother.

So when a three eyed which had her family calling her Mother a spark of fury lit Starfire deep inside. And when they defeat her there is satisfaction, and for Starfire there is more sadness.

**The wearer of the clothes**

The Teen Titans stay in uniform at all times. Because to be honest it's just easier, but more than that a lot of them don't have a choice. When the others first met Cyborg he wore plain jogging clothes, meant to hide his mechanical body. The truth is the clothes weren't hiding a whole lot. With a large body and glowing red eye, not to mention he couldn't wear shoes so his cybonic foot clanked as he walked, Cyborg hid very little.

Wearing clothes with a body like his was almost a pathetic attempt of his to cling to who he used to be. To what he used to be. Cyborg back when he had a different name, a human name, loved specific kinds of clothes. Not fashion but what the clothes said. Every game day he'd wear his football shirt around all day and he and his team-mates would high five at every given opportunity. The weekends where for wife-beaters and jeans and other days where flecked with as many odd t-shirts a teen could hope for.

For beast boy his outfit comes with both pride and loathing. The purple and black suit was designed for him when he first joined the doom patrol. It was specially adapted and was the only clothes in the world that wouldn't be destroyed when he changed form. When he first wore it he had worn it with pride and honor, his heart swelling every time he saw it and knew he was in the famous doom patrol. Now, however, he was with the titans and it was a little different.

Sometimes he would look jealously as normal people got to wear all sorts of different things, Beast Boy had even stopped buying his favorite comic book characters cosplay outfits, because he changed so habitually now that he broke more than a few expensive toys. His one outfit once symbolized something great but now it felt a little like a trap, because no matter what he did he would have to wear the same thing. The same clothes unless he was willing to risk going out in something different and having his clothes rip because he needed to change form for something. And besides, what goes with green anyways?

Raven is another story altogether, she wouldn't wear anything else in the world. The clothes she wore meant to everyone who saw them, weather they knew it or not, that she was a member of the clan of Azarath. That the Planet Azarath was her home; she had been taken in and claimed. They where the traditional style of the female monks of Azarath and they had been specially adapted just for her. To make her, her own person and to blend with her powers.

The occasional traditional white of her people she would don on occasion. But the style her adopted mother had created just for her as a small child would forever be precious to her. The hood she wore revealed nothing and her soft boots made no noise so she could slink as she pleased. Like all the titans she had to have more than one of her outfits made due to the wear and tare of battle but she would always pick her own style over anything else.

Starfire proudly wore the colors of her people but the clothes she wore spoke of bitterness. They where clothes only donned by the royal family in times of grate tragedy or peril. Put simply they where war clothes. Designed to withstand the great pressure of battle. She had seen the startled surprised mirrored in her sisters eyes when Blackfire had arrived to earth and seen what Starfire was wearing even as Starfire took in the same style Blackfire wore.

Just before Blackfire had slapped a smile on her face and embraced Starfire the red head had seen a wave of sorrow and bitterness at Starfires clothes. Perhaps Blackfire had thought that Starfire would be the same soft spoken youngling she had once been. But every time Starfire looks in a mirror she is reminded that she will never turn away from a fight again. Not against a foe, not against her father and not against her own inner battles.

Robin wore his clothes _because_ he was Robin. To him and as a silent long distance message to the man who taught him everything he knew- the man that made him who he was, he was saying that he was Robin now. There isn't anyone else left. Robin had gotten rid of the person he was before, he wore the same clothes and mask weather he was fighting crime or grabbing a burger at a fast food joint.

Robin didn't have a secret identity he was Robin and that was all. Every now and then he will catch sight of himself in the mirror. Wearing the colors his mother picked out for him long long ago-, before he had thought of fighting crime. He would see the R for the name his Father had given him as a stage name in his old life. He would see the mask that the man he once hero worshiped and loved as a father had given him and he would wonder if he hadn't always been Robin or if maybe there was no Robin and the person he though he had left behind was still there .

**Perverts**

Everyone had a unique something they like as a hobby or affection. The whole team was fascinated and disgusted by Starfires delight for mustard. Robin just stared, Raven would always raise an eyebrow and the ever helpful Cyborg and Beast Boy would egg her on with "chug chug chug chug!" She didn't know why but she had no problem consuming as much as needed because, and here was something mommy wont tell you, it tasted quite a bit like the sexual aphrodisiac called Gorth used back home for couples, perfume, really anytime anyone was looking to get some a form of it would be there. It was even added to fine wines as a relaxant.

Starfire had been startled to find something that tasted like Gorth in the Titans fridge, but also delighted. Her people where loose by earth terms and sexual trysts often meant that a Tamaranean was old enough to 'join the party.' Marriage of course was sacred but it was pretty much open game up to that point. When she found the mustard she had been please to realize her friends would be as open as her own people. Fortunately she learned right away that it had no sexual stimulants and earth was confusingly filled with both easy and conservative people instead of _very_ open people like on her planet. (Ever seen their standard clothes? Not much skin coverage)

Starfire had always been far more conservative than many of her people and as a princess many had sought to bed with her as it was a great honor to be found worth of a royals affections before their wedding day, Starfire however had refused most and now on earth she had little problem being just as conservative as most earthling. However unless the Titans found out on their own about Mustards relation to Gorth it would be Starfires not-so-guilty- secret. None of them really understood why her cheeks would turn a slight pink after drinking mustard and pouring it all over her food. They assumed she liked the flavor, and the flavor was nice too.

Robin was team captain, of that there was never any doubt and he did everything for him team. He was emotional support, the voice giving orders when they needed a plan and he was the teacher that taught them how to utilize their powers to the fullest along with basic hand to hand combat. The hand to hand combat was Robin's favorite part.

Robin _always_ had time to practice up close fighting with his teammates because honestly…it was really hot. He had to control his responses as pleasure traced up his spine when he would catch Starfires warm smooth upper thigh to stop a kick. He would slide his hand even further up so he could lock her in place and spin low, kicking her legs out form under her and watch as she would flip her self back to her feet with stunning prowess, her red hair haloing her head like fire.

And when he would show beast boy the best positions to dodge or shift from, he would use his hands to position the boy's supple lithe form. His gloved fingers would slide the boys legs just a little further apart and pull back on the shoulders that where practically vibrating with Beast boys eagerness. Robin loved when Beast Boy would attack him in whatever animals forms and Robin would tackle him to the ground, when Beast Boy would shift back occasionally Robin would be straddling the smaller boys muscles legs. And Robin would buy time with a grin and a "Good shot."

Cyborg always had to try his upgraded armor against Robin. Robin never minded, after Cyborg he was the most technologically oriented of the team and he could appreciate a smooth running machine. A machine like Cyborg, living breathing and _close_, was something he could really appreciate. The sleek smooth hum of Cyborgs mechanics as Robin tackled him was divine. The sound of body powering up preparing almost made Robin shiver.

Raven was as graceful as cascading water and just as hard to catch. That's why when they where sparing every time Robin touched her it send a thrill of victory through him and he would work harder to get some part of him to touch Raven again. Her beautiful body was perfection as she slid from motion to motion, Robin occasionally showing her how to move and watched her body mold itself to mimic him.

Cyborg had been built by people who _knew_ what they where doing and he had many features built in to make up for the human ones he lacked. In place of one eye he had a scanning optic taken and adapted from the highest tech security cameras; it was specially designed to aid with reflexes and depth perception. And in place of skins sensation he had had highly sensitive sensors that relayed and told his brain to feel pain as subdued as possible so the Cyborg could react if he was hurt.

His sensors told him to feel cold when his temperatures read that it was below forty degrees. They where very nifty but there was one thing that his 'creators' couldn't balance, and that was the calm light pleasure of touching a human who you had a platonic relationship with and the other kind of relationship. It had been explained to him that it was either have his sensors tell him the sensation of touching human skin felt very very nice or have him get not warm feeling at all from a humans touch.

For the most part he could handle it, a light good feeling when he helped a kid up or punched out a baddie that was fine, but when he came into contact with someone who inspired good emotions already, such as a friend, and then touched them his sensors told him that it was time to give off pleasure and his the part that was his brain responded.

It wasn't so bad but he had to be careful that Beast Boy did not lean against him while they where wresting for the game controller for too long, or let Starfire give him a hug for more then ten seconds, because after that his vision started to white and his processors started to whirl in overdrive. In some ways it sucked, in others it could be just the thing to turn a bad day around, but Cyborg wasn't telling.

Beast Boy had chosen to be called Beast Boy not only for his appearance and ability but also for the animal like senses he had. The senses that told him when he was in danger and gave him the pointy ears that he could hear more things than most people and eyes that had hawk like depth and wolf like clarity. Sometime he cursed what he had become, like his heightened sense of taste. Anyone would go vegetarian if they could still smell the death of the animal on the meat and the remnants of the animal milk and eggs came from, not to add that he had been most of the animal human ate it was a touchy thing.

His senses however could pick up on very…stimulating things. When he sparred with Robin he could smell the arousal pouring off his leader in waves and he had to keep instincts in check. When Cyborg moaned and breathed with excitement and he built or modified something Beast boy could pick up on it from the living room and while he knew Cyborg was just drooling over his new toy it was hard not to listen to the noises. Sometimes Beast Boy wondered if Cyborg got off on his machines after all it would kind of be same species relations. He thought it might explain the distraught wail Cyborg gave every time his avatar was destroyed in videos games.

Starfire once mentioned that her kind go into a kind of hormonal heat once every two earth years but it would mean very little change in her and she could handle it but Beast boy had been startled to see that one day Starfires hair was more lustrous, her skin almost glistened and her eyes had a darkened look to the crystal green. She walked around but the small pf Pheromones was terribly distracting and Beast boy watched as his teammates got befuddled around her and didn't know why. His instincts heightened he could barley function and two years later when Starfire showed the same signs, Beast Boy took a vacation.

With Raven his animalistic sixth sense came into play. His body sent his mixed signals fro years that said Raven was both a predator and fight or flight was necessary and that this person gave of peaceful waves and had a beast within and he should show his dominance. It took some practice to stop himself from trying to scratch and/or bite her to claim her as part of his pack. It was an instinct he got with all of them and several times he found himself trying o explain why he had bitten someone. The others may not know this but at his core Beast Boy was a beast and a dominate one.

Raven loved her friends, they where the first friends she ever knew. In the whole universe with its uncountable numbers these unlikely five had given her everything she could have ever dared to hope for and so much more. On Azarath the tender love was deep as the monks gently cared for the world around them and each other. As there where mostly females Raven thought that if she ever found the kind of love her adopted mother offered she would be complete, but she was wrong.

She learned of coupling as she wandered the earth and although she only understood it in pieces the emotional attachment of the act fascinated her. She heard accounts of one night stands and of bonds that ran deeper than she could conceive. Even if she wasn't aware she was a stunning creature and some had approached her but they failed to capture her interest, shallow acts where something she despised.

After she had gained people and a place to claim as her own she was secretly very pleased that they all just grew closer the more time passed. Still Raven could not get the idea of an unbreakable bond from her head and she wanted to reach out to her team mates but did not know how. She didn't think she could handle rejection. Being forever bound to these people was what she wanted more than anything in the world, a closeness an individual shares only with the most precious of people.

Raven, Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Robin had formed the Teen Titans for themselves. It was their own little group and all the big groups like the Justice League and the Doom Patrol could bugger off. However they would have never foreseen how massive the Teen Titans would become. One day Robin was cataloging all the Titan coms he had given out over the past few years and he had been almost startled to see the sheer numbers.

He hadn't really thought about it because the Coms had been given to friends made in the past but only after looking up at his computer screen and all the blinking dots that signified a com did her realize that his little patchwork group had turned into a world wide organization. Heck they had given coms to friends _off_ this earth. They where bigger than the Justice League! And that was saying something.

Robin had looked up seriously at all of the dots all over the world and he wondered if evil anywhere stood a chance. Each dot represented a pure hearted friend who had taken on many evils and lived to fight another day. These people, even if they didn't think about it, where the next generation of superheroes. One day the world would speak their names the same way they did Batman or Superman or Wonder Woman.

IT kind of a startling realization, but he realized that in a world where humans labeled anyone different as a freak, a place for all amazing kids in the world to band together as a force to protect all the things teens love (Pizza, video games and supermodels) it wasn't a bad thing.

"What're you doing?" A quiet voice asked with approaching clarity. Robin turned to smile at Raven as she walked up, her head tilted up to look at the flashing dots on the screen. A smooth dark eye brow was raised in question and Robin turned his head up to look at the screen. "These are the other Titans," Robin explained with a smile, "Our friends and teammate." He added. She tilted her head back further, "There sure are a lot of them." She said quietly. Robin knew how much their little group meant to her and he grinned as she smiled slightly.

"Course there's a lot of'em!" Beast Boy slung his arm around Raven who pushed him off without missing a beat. "What are you doing here?" She asked. "Uh duh! I live here you know." Beast Boy said with a 'that's obvious' tone. "She means in the control room in the middle of the night." Robin said. "Looking for this." Beast Boy held up his own left shoe and pointed to it unnecessarily. "Why would it be in the control room?" Raven asked with quiet boredom.

"I don't know if you guys have noticed but everything that goes missing ends up in here." Beast Boy said insistently "Like when we couldn't find silky or that time Cyborgs arm crawled away while he was fixing it. It all ends up here!" The other two Titans looked at their green friend and tried not to roll their eyes; it was true in a way.

"Anyway I'm not surprised there are so many Titans." Beast Boy decided. "Whys that?" Robin asked. "Nobody should have to pretend." Beast Boy called over his shoulder as he turned and waved a shoe goodbye. The room stayed silent as both Robin and Raven thought about that. Sometimes it was easy to forget how clear Beast Boy saw a lot of things. And he was right, in the world all of these many, many Titans, they where all in a place with people where they didn't have to pretend.

"I can smell Beast Boys shoe." Raven deadpanned. "Yeah I have B.B. spray them tomorrow." Robin agreed. "I can't think of any smell killer that can beat the stench of Beat Boy." She said. "I'm thinking we move on to pet store supplies."

**Ok that was the first set of Drabbles. I might upload more based on reviews. **

**For those of you that don't know I'll give you a little Titan history so something's can click**

**Robin: Was called Dick (Richard.) Was an acrobat in the circus with his parents until they where murdered during a performance and Bruce Wayne (Batman) took him in. When Robin joined Batman as his sidekick his outfit was a remodels version of the stare one he used in the circus and in "The Flying Greysons" his stage name was Robin, given to him by his Father. Robin left Batman in fury when he found out his girlfriend was Batgirl and Batman hadn't told him all that time.**

**Starfire: Was called Koriand'r A princess from Tamaran. Starfire was declared unfit as a royal due to her disfiguring colors and Starfire was declared Heir but when Starfire was seven she was sold to aliens by her father, to save Tamaran. She was a prisoner for 6 years and when the Teen Titans first meet her in episode 62 she had just broke out and made a break for it to earth.**

**Raven: Born from Trigon's power he father had conquered thousands of world and was terribly feared. A prophecy said she would destroy earth but the Monks of Azarath took her in and raised her, teaching her of love and peace. When she had grown she came to earth because she felt it was inevitable.**

**Beast Boy: Was called Garfield. His parents where scientists in the Jungle he was ill when bitten by a green monkey. His folks whipped up a cure but it made him what he is now. His parents die in a boating ascendant and he passes though several evil hands until the Doom Patrol take him in. He later joined the titans. He is known for his upbeat character but that is a often a mask to hide his pain over all he has suffered **

**Cyborg: was called Vincent. Was normal except that his parents used him to experiment on in an effort to make him a genius. When an ascendant with a monster at their lab causes him to be horribly wounded. His parents make him into a machine and when his everyone he knows rejects him and his friend tries to make him a terrorist, Cyborg leaves and joins the titans. **

**I bring this up because a lot of what happens in the series plays off of their unmentioned pasts. **


End file.
